Puppets Of Lust
by Bindi-the-skunk
Summary: Aido Hanabusa felt his life could not get any better, he was being loved by Kaname after all, but he learns that he might just be a tool,when he learns he is being cheated on... WARNING: this story will contain Mpreg
1. The blissfull unawareness

Well as the thingamajiggy says above this is a Vampire Knight cheater story it contains Aido/Kaname and Kaname/Zero and another pairing later on i won't tell you what it is now since spoilers for the story besides the obvious plot point ...

The updates more than likey will be a little random on here but if you like more steady uploads i upload stuff everyday to my Deviantart account so go check that out if it catches your fancy to and i would love to hear any ideas you have for the story or if you would like to see a certain kind of story drop me a review or PM i don't bite and i'm always open to ideas anyway your asleep by now or bored out of your mind so on with the story

.

.

.

.

.

small shudders came from Aido's body as he was pulled out from after making love with Kaname

 _making love with Kaname ..._

just the thought made a small smile go to his face despite how stupid he knew he must look to the vampire king being naked and lightly panting and just a few months ago he could only entertain the thoughts of such dirty things with no hope of it actualy happening .

But not long ago it turns out Yuki had a thing for Ruka and called the marriage to Kaname off and the pureblood had come to him for comfort on loosing his feincee and he had been given the very thing that he would only allow himself to think about in the bathtub but this was much better and even pinched himself after he had gotten the air back in his lungs then he sent the biggest basket of Yuki and Ruka's favorite sweets he could find to them not an hour later afterwards and would have kissed them if he didin't think they would have beat him into a pulp for it .

And that had been months ago and things had changed so much for him

glee could not begin to cover how he felt nowdays he practicaly skipped to class letting his usual flirting with the sqealing day class girls fade from his schedule he didin't require there fangirling anymore to lessen his boredom

with Kaname he was never bored

he gave the pureblood anything he wanted and things had gotten very adventurous more than once in the bedroom and he had been forced to hide light limping from ...rougher games

but it didin't matter he was happy as happy could be

and nothing was going to ruin that

.

.

.

.

.

(yeah i know it's short sorry about that i will try and fix that as the story goes on but i hope you like this little intro and batcrap will hit the fan majorly in later chapters so hold onto your butts because there will be pain )


	2. Finding out

Hey everyone welcome back to the story i got a follow on it so yay ^^ hopfully you guys like this next chapter and let me know what you think on it

anyway this is the chapter where things get sad so if i do it right you might need to have a tissue nearbye so with that out of the way on we go

.

.

.

.

.

"Almost perfect...just a couple more things then everything will be amazing" Aido said to himself as he set another plate of food down before stepping back slightly to admire his hard work he had been cooking for hours trying to make everything perfect for his and Kanames 7th month anniversery he had to redo and repare several recipes but he eventualy got them how they where suppost to be and they joined the table with his other baking successes .

Plates of foods he knew Kaname loved where spread on the table looking like something from a fancy cooking show but it was for Kanames eyes only because it was all for him Aido had considered asking for Yuki's help when he hit snags with the food preparing but he knew Yuki was not a very good cook either and quickly got rid of that idea .

He hoped everything was to the purebloods liking he certainly deserved it ...he had been so busy lately to the point where right after they had finished making love he would have to immedietly go leaving Aido alone to have to deal with some problem that has come up .

Aido had offered to help him with his work wanting to help his lover but Kaname had refused saying it was his to deal with and to just be patient .

so he was trying to be...

It's awful

But...none of that mattered right now all that mattered was that him and Kaname where going to have a nice anniversery and that the pureblood was going to have a feast fit for the king of vampires and he would see that Aido was behind him to support him all the way no matter what .

The blond sat in a chair once his final cullanary masterpiece was settled on the table to relax a bit and to wait for his king to walk in and see the other vampires accomplishments in the kitchen he could not wait to see his face light up in a subtle smile in a show of approval of the display of love layed out before him perhaps he would even comment how good it all was .

Aido allowed warm and happy thoughts to fill his head of all the possibilities that could happen that night the kitchen was also warm and smelled wonderfull all the scents of freshly made foods filling his nose lulling him in there comforts warming his body and the soft chair was pure heaven after standing on his feet almost all night his body started to feel slightly heavy and so did his eyelids so he let his eyes slide shut ...

Blue eyes cracked open as there owner sat straight in the chair he had fallen asleep in before looking around the room he was still in the kitchen the food having long since gone cold since it now was even later in the night evident by the moonlight streaming in the window .

Where was Kaname ?

Aido shifted and got out of the chair almost falling to the floor from his leg having fallen asleep but after he took a few steps it was alright once again but then he allowed himself to begin worrying about the pureblood had something happened ? or had he simply been caught in a meeting and had been unable to get away for a few more hours ?

The blond walked out of the kitchen desiding to put the food he had made away later once he knew his love was safe and sound .

He wandered out onto the grounds it was a weekend so he did not have to worry about heading to class but he did wonder where Zero was ...didin't he usualy patrol around this time ? maybe he had desided not to that night and chose to just go back to his room to sleep though Aido did somewhat wish for the cranky silverettes precence since he might have been able to tell him where Kaname was so he could keep the worry from nipping at his brain .

Aido kept walking around till weird noises reached his ears and he followed them curiousity taking over as he got closer the smell of sex filled his nose along with groans and other peverted sounds filling his ears he knew he should have just walked away and left whoever was doing the sideways tango to it but he wanted to know who it was perhaps he could get some more pointers by watching them for when him and Kaname did it there was no harm in watching was there ?

Peeking his head over a bush a shocking sight before him

Zero and Kaname ...HIS Kaname ...

where **fucking** each other !

Too shocked to run or turn away or to go forward to stop this display Aido could only watch as the two other vampires rolled around bodies entangled in the other fighting for dominance over the other it might have appeared to have been a fight if both where not nude

Aido felt sick ...

Finaly able to move the blue eyed vampire ran as fast as his legs could take him from the scene unable to process it .

 _how...how could he ?_

Had he not been a good enough mate for Kaname ? had he done something wrong which made the pureblood turn to Zero ?

He wished it was not true that this was a sick nightmare but it was real ...all of it he had been cheated on after all that he had done to please Kaname ...

All those meetings

All those moments where Kaname had said he needed to leave

Had been lies so he could see the violet eyed hunter

His brain could only proccess the pain his heart was feeling he ran and ran not caring he jumped over logs and smashed past a few humans before exaustion took over and he collapsed to his knees near a building allowing a animalistic wail to flow from his body humans walked past him but made no move to see what was wrong thinking he was a simple drunk given the fact his usualy neat and white school uniform has been ripped and dirtied in his mad dash to escape the image of the one he loved with someone elnse ...

but that image was now burned into his head replaying itself over and over

.

.

.

.

.

(well hope you guys liked this chapter if you have any ideas on what could happen next or tips on how to improve i would love to hear them so leave a review or move on and have a nice day )


	3. Trying to cope

Welcome to chapter 3 dear reader and special thanks to **ben4kevin** for his review and PM of an idea for the story it means alot to me ^^

* * *

Hanabusa sat there by the building still processing what he had witnessed still sitting there staring at the ground even as it started to rain soaking his clothes through drenching him but he didin't even process this even the salty tears and the snot that made it's way into his open mouth did not register .

H-how...how could this have happened to him ? everything was going so well he thought...he had done his best to make Kaname happy ...letting him do what he wanted to him ...and earlier he had slaved in that kitchen making Kanames favorite foods making sure everything was perfect for him ...

Could he even go back to the school now ? knowing what was there ...could he even look Kaname in the eyes anymore ? should he just go back and pretend like nothing happened ? keep living in his blissfull little world ? keep being Kanames love toy ? oh how wonderfull that thought sounded ...but he knew it would not be possible... he coulden't go back into that after this after seeing ...he didin't even want to think about it ...but he had no choice it kept playing over and over...

How much more had the two been doing behind his back ?

Was there kissing ?

.

.

Where there dates ?

.

.

Was there even love ?

.

.

did they hold each other close and did Kaname whisper kind words to him ? did that sutble smile Kaname gave him when he performed some act of affection for him transform into a wide beaming smile that would light up the darkest place when he was with Zero ? was he just the spare sex toy ? someone who Kaname knew would not fight against him and would do any humiliating thing the pureblood commanded a moments notice ? was that all he was just a toy ? a puppet ?

Aido got to his feet nearly slipping back onto his butt from the rain but managed to stay balanced and looked up at the sky despite how it blurred from his tears...cold...dark...it was in perfect unision with how he felt...he felt as cold as the ice he sculpted as the cruel dark truth of what happened was infecting his mind...he was so foolish to believe the pureblood king would want him fully ...Kaname would want someone who was strong and stubborn like Zero someone who gave him a challange ...yes Aido was stubborn but when it came to Kaname he was helpless to say no...

Should he just leave ? keep running till his feet bled then keep going ?

But what would that solve ? just keep running till he died from exaustion and faded into none existance ?

.

Where could he go ? back home ? how would he explain this to his parents and sisters ?

.

They would weep if they saw him in such a pathetic state...bawling his eyes out in a filthy alley

.

No...he had to go back no matter how much it hurt ...

.

.

.

By the time he returned the school it was daytime and he was soaked even further and was covered in mud his normaly well styled blond hair was plastered against his skull from the rain with twigs , leaves and even mud tangled in the strands from his many slips to the ground during his trip back turning his hair a disgusting brownish green he could only imagen what a sight he must have been for those humans he past on the way back and even a few of the day class who did not even seem to recognize him when he passed them but he did not care ...

Walking into the dorms ignoring the mud and water that slid off him dripping to the sparkly clean floor the only noise in the sleeping dorm where Aidos footsteps and the dripping dirty water and his own thoughts ...

.

.

.

 _drip...step ...drip...step...drip...step..._

* * *

well i think that's enough chapters for today i hope you liked it and let me know what you think and check out my deviantart for pictures i have done and to rp if that's your thing i'm an rp nutball

i'll try and upload more tommarow


	4. A new problem

Hello again everyone hope you guys are still with me anyway it's been desided this story will have MPREG and sooner rather than later as well so ...yay babies ^^

.

.

* * *

"Hanabusa...AIDO HANABUSA ! WAKE UP !"

Blue eyes snapped open as a shout errupted in his ear and his heavy sapphire eyes met the worried chocolate brown ones of his cousin Kain sitting up he relized he was on the floor and that he was all wet he wracked his brain to remember what happened to put him in such a state...

.

oh...right ...Kaname...

.

It took all of Aidos willpower not to burst out into tears infront of Kain from both what had happened with Kaname but also the fact that he had wallowed around in filth like a foul warthog he felt so gross...

"Aido ? what happened your covered in dirt and who knows what elnse and i found you passed out on the hallway floor soaking wet" Kain asked his cousin before reaching under Aidos armpits pulling the other blond to his feet to shove him into there room before the others saw him so he could get a bath .

"I don't want to talk about it" Aido replyed "it's not important ..."

He tried to ignore the unimpressed look the fire bender shot at him

Maybe a warm bath filled with his favorite scents would clear his head and help him figure out what to do about this...issue it certainly would relax him enough to where he could hopefully think .

Kain stepped out of the bathroom to give Hanabusa some privacy and absorb the fact his cousin walked in looking like the swamp thing after it had been deprived of sleep .

Inside the bathroom Aido filled the tub up and put in all his usual things , got into the tub the warm water already starting to sooth him and got to cleaning himself he coulden't help but grimace when the shiny clean water turned brown from the filth in his hair and on his body so he emptied the tub and refilled it and immersed himself up to his chin in the now clean water letting the warmth go over him getting rid of the chill from the rain as he let his thoughts return to what he should do about the knowlage he has been lied to for who knows how long ...

Should he confront Kaname about it ? but he might get realy angery at being found out...

Should he tell Zero ? but the vamp vampire hunter could know and not care ...

He was in a huge mess...

After what seemed like hours of hard thinking and once his fingers and toes had become flesh colored prunes Aido stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist to head into his room to find some clothes and perhaps he could catch a proper nap in a soft bed .

Ignoring the worried look Kain flashed at him as he headed over to his wardrobe and chose some clothes before walking back into the bathroom to put them on walking past a large mirror in the process catching something out of the corner of his eye .

Stepping back Aido looked into the mirror looking for the thing that had caught his eye ...he looked normal didin't he ? true his hair was still a mess and he looked a little tired and pale and he had a lump on his stomach but...

wait a minute ...

At first he thought it was his imagenation but as he kept staring it did not go away it stayed right where it was a small lump was jutting out from his abdomen...

Where did that come from ? yes he could eat alot sometimes but he never gained anything before ...

Letting his fingers run over the eye catching bulge he noted it was not soft and flabby like fat would be but it was hard and rounded almost like...

No

That was silly not to mention impossible !

Then again...there where stories of male vampires becoming pregnant to preserve bloodlines when female vampires where scarce ...so ...h-he could be ...oh go...

Aido rushed out of the bathroom once he was fully dressed and ran passed his cousin despite the others protests and attempt to grab him and went back to the village where he had gone to in his blind agony and went into a nearby drugstore and bought a pregnancy test box ignoring the strange look he got from the drugist and went into the bathroom there to take it .

After doing what needed to be done he set the test in one of the sinks to wait for it to show the results .

Tapping his foot impaitently on the ground Aido let even more thoughts of what to do now fill his head if he realy was ...pregnant he needed to let Kaname know but he also knew it very well might not be like it was in movies where everything is fine and dandy once a baby enters the picture with the daddy seeing he was wrong doing what he did and everyone lives happily ever after .

Things where more than likley to go like Kaname gets angery at him for spying on him and Zero then dumps him like a volcano heated potato , baby and all ...

Then again...he could just give it u...no he coulden't do that ...if he was expecting ...this baby would be the only thing he had left of Kaname if things went badly and he was officaly dumped

He could just go and tell Zero how he felt...for how much of a grump the silver haired male could be he did have a soft spot and if Aido explained himself the hunter might back off if he told him about the baby ...

It was worth the shot right ?

Five minutes past and the noble looked into the sink to see the very thing that sealed his fate...

.

.

.

.

.

Postive ...

He was going to have a baby ...

Well time to go face the music ...or rather the gun toating level D hunter

* * *

(Our favorite vampiric ice bender is going to be a mommy but how will Kaname react to being found out ? how will Zero react ? or is he too being played by the pureblood ? find out in the next chapter ! and as always reviews and ideas are always welcome and make me squee like ...like something that squees )


	5. Accepting the truth

Welcome back everyone ^^ i wanted to get this up earlier but my brain was not working and i got caught up in an rp with a friend and my sister and neice came to visit for a few minutes and i had to finish up a picture and help with some paperwork and yadda yadda your not here to listen to my excuses for not giving you this sooner your here for drama and babies and Zero being Zero enjoy my skunkie dudes and dudettes (and yes that is what i will be calling my fans) .

* * *

Aido walked to Zeros room praying Kaname was not in there with the silverette wanting to have a one on one talk with the other without Kaname trying to explain it away but actualy knocking on the door to alert Zero to his presence was harder than he expected so he stood there hand raised and poised to knock on the door but found himself unable to let his fist connect with the wooden surface.

"Come on...just knock ..." Aido kept whispering those words to himself trying to work up the courage to do so it was not like the hunter would bite his head off...at least he hoped that would not be the case .

Finaly after what seemed like forever he lightly knocked on the door and heard shifting from inside the room before the door flew open and Zero came into the doorframe staring at him with tired voilet eyes .

"what do you want Hanabusa ? i had a long night..." Zero said rubbing one eye with his hand

Aido did not know what to say "i-i...well...you see...ummmmm..."

The level D hunter rolled his eyes and pulled Aido inside his room and closed the door before facing him again "Aido ... **SPIT IT OUT !** " Zero yelled

"I saw you and Kaname having sex and i would like you to break it off with him because hes with me and i'm having his baby and it needs him !" Aido blurted everything out before he could find a way to perhaps word it better to soften the blow for the other vampire and quickly covered his mouth with his hands after realizing what he said as if more humiliating words would spill from it though what words could be worse than what he just said he did not know .

the silver haired hunter stood there still as a tree on a windless night staring wide eyed obviously fully awake now at the shorter vampire as what the other just said sunk into him and buried itself deeply .

So ...he was being fooled ? he should have guessed he knew the pureblood was strange but recent behavior was off even for him ...

Now he knew why

Zero knew fully well there was no point in crying over it because the brown haired cheating snake was not worth his tears and now he had the knowlage of who was also being played like a dick shaped violen and if what elnse had just came out of the blond was true was also expecting a child and Zero knew that such stress of the knowlage of having a cheating partner was not good for mother or child and even if Kaname exepted his heir from the noble cheaters very rarely stopped there ways no matter how much it tore at there families he knew what he had to do now ...

"So i see..."

.

those words shocked Hanabusa with how...calm and unemotional they where ...shoulden't Zero be screaming and crying and be besides himself with grief ?

But no...he was calm ...almost uncaring...when Aido himself had run in the rain from the nightmarish scene past trees and mud and through a stream and into a human town and sat in the filth from an alley unable to cope with his sadness after learning about the betrayal... was it because Zero was so good at hiding his emotions ? was he bawling his heart out on the inside ?

But all Aido saw in those violet eyes was ...mild disapointment did this mean Zero did not care about it and would back off letting him and Kaname be together ? or that he did not care and would shove him back out to be alone ?

"I am going to break up with Kaname... but so are you" the force of the words that came from Zeros mouth nearly knocked Aido to the ground but he managed to make it to sit on the bed .

"W-what ? i can't do that ! what about the baby it...it needs Kaname !" Aido nearly screamed at Zero wrapping his arms around stomach as if to protect it from the hunters harsh words not wanting to believe such evil words where actualy true even though the more logical side of his brain was saying they where all to true.

"No it does not and neither do you i know how much ...affection you hold for him but he is not good for you or your child and that is the truth and you should face it before it smashes into your face and you realy get hurt"

Zero did not want to sound so cruel about it but he knew he needed to get it through the nobles thick skull that the only thing he was causing himself and his child was severe harm and unhappiness by still pining for the purebloods love which considering the circumstances he would never truely receive because if love was actualy there in the first place they would not be standing there with him trying to convince the other to dump the pureblood flat and Aido sitting on his bed with barly suppressed tears and the icemaker would be at some fangies R us annoying Kaname by talking about childrens clothes and toys and other nessessities right now or gushing over ultrasound pictures .

The nurse needed to know so they could find out how far along Aido was and to get him whatever a vampire pregnancy needed to continue smoothly .

They also needed to inform the headmaster about the...delicate issue so proper messures could be taken to insure no one found out about the pregnancy who would cause them harm...though Zero could only to easily imagen the mans girlish glee at the thought of a infant to coddle and make stupid faces at ..

"Y-you don't know anything ! you just want me to leave so you can have Kaname all to yourself well i won't let you trick me into leaving him !" Aido knew those words where false but he so badly wanted to believe them and hold out some hope that he would be able to keep his mate and he turned to run from the hunters room but his arm was grabbed by said hunter and he struggled to free it but Zeros grip was like solid cement "let go of my arm you level D !"

Ok even he knew that was a low blow...

Zero chose to ignore the sting that word brought and instead kept his grip on Hanabusas arm not about to let the pregnant and emotionaly unstable vampire out of his sight till he was sure the other knew he was right and that he knew he would be fine and not go running to Kaname blindly in an idiotic attempt to get the pureblood bastard to commit to him fully .

"You are not getting out of this room till i say so and you apologize for that comment ..." Zero pulled on Aidos arm and made him sit back down on the bed then sat next to him and kept a grip on his wrist to make sure he did not make a run for it .

"Well then we both are going to starve to death in here because your not getting either..." said Aido stubbornly turning as best he could away from Zero not wanting to look into his eyes...the eyes that held the truth to his pain...

Zero sighed knowing the noble was going to be a tough nut to crack into but he had to try because it was not only Hanabusa he was trying to help out that baby was Kanames and he would more than likely want it to do who knows what with and this type of pregnancy was bound to be difficult for both mother and child so both Aido and the baby would need medical treatment and perhaps constant monitoring by the nurse and maybe even a couple doctors to make sure they did not have an awful twilight-esqe pregnancy and birth on there hands ...

He still needed to get Yuki back for making him sit through those films...

"You need to stop being so selfish about this because it's not only about you now you have a child to think about and do you realy want a cheating shitsack as it's parent just so you can keep living in whatever tooth rotting fantasy your mind has created ? because it's not going to be good for it" Zero made the other look him in the face and into his eyes trying to drive the point home .

Aido stared into Zeros eyes the purple orbs showing no signs of deseiving him only the cold hard truth of the fact he was being backstabbed and he needed to think of someone elnses wellbeing and feelings other than his own ...

Would Kaname be there when he gave birth ?

Would Kaname be there for christmas , halloween and easter ?

Or would Kaname just be off somewhere finding some other puppet to play with ...strings to tug at ?

He did not want to think about it...

But he had to ...

He had no choice but to think about it because it was not just him he was making it for ...

He was nothing more to Kaname ...than a pathetic puppet ...

That was all he was to him and he needed to face it...

So...he finaly accepted his fate ...

Aidos face scrunched up and he bawled his eyes out for the second time in two days shoving his face into Zeros chest not caring what the hunter thought of him at the moment .

Zero was suprised when the normaly pridefull vampire shoved his face into his shirt and started crying soaking his uniform wrapping his free arm around him much like a kid would wrap there arms around there favorite comfort plush .

Allowing the other nobles hand to go free it also found itself around the hunters waist in a mock hug and Zero let himself begin to rub Aidos back trying to be of some comfort well Zero himself was able to easily drop his feelings he understood that others in this situation would not be able to and hormones where more than likley not helping matters only serving to make him easily upset and possibly make him realy sick and if he got sick the baby would get sick .

Zero felt the other slump against him asleep exausted from his ordeals breathing softly against him and the hunter gently settled him into the bed covering him with the blanket noting the small curve that poked through Aidos uniform .

He knew he should fetch the nurse and bring her here to give the vampire the prenatal care he had not reseived up to this point but he also understood he could not leave Aido alone at this time should he wake up well he was gone and wander off somewhere .

So...he would just have to wait for Hanabusa to wake up then they both would head to the nurses office for a check up .

So Zero let himself lay down next to the noble smiling slightly as he was snuggled into being reminded of his brother doing the same to him long ago after a nightmare or needing comfort from his ill body .

Zero was going to make sure everything turned out alright

For the both of them...

* * *

don't worry this is not the end we still have a LONG way to go we still have the visit to the nurse , confronting Kaname and his reaction and what happens after and more stuff and then the birth and the aftermath of that

so anyway as always let me know what you think and if you have an idea for this or a future story leave a review or PM my arms and mind are always open


	6. Thinking and Ultrasounds

Hello my little skunkies welcome back to the story but after i reseved a review that wanted me to keep it KanamexHanabusa will say this...i might make a story with that couple as the main one all the way through who knows i like all sorts of pairings and i don't want anyone to think there all connected unless specificaly said to be a sequel/prequel or what not plus i'm not like most fanfic writers where raping an uke is considered ...

"OMG ADORABLE THE SEME OBVIOUSLY LOVES HIM EVEN THOUGH HES SHOVING HIMSELF ONTO THE UKE AND MAKING HIM CRY AND HURTING HIM BADLY LET THEM GET TOGTHER ! BECAUSE IT'S LOOOOOVE"

(because it's not love it's rape and it's horrible !)

and where cheating is not taken as a serious issue like it should be and they will just wind up fucking each other in weird make-up sex and it's all good and everything goes back to normal and all is forgiven even though a cheater is more than likley to keep doing it .

.

on another note Zero will NOT be a weak and submissive uke in this story who cries out for his seme to save him bullcrap that i see in so many other fics that is not Zero hes strong he does not take bullcrap and can take care of himself i'm sick of seeing him act so whiney and pathetic in fanfictions ! anyway and now before i enter a rage fest about dumbass ukes in fanfiction...onto what you came here for ...and WARNING: there will be an OC in this chapter ...no not the baby it's not time for that yet but the OC is not an romantic interest so don't worry about that

.

.

* * *

The first thing Aido Hanabusas mind registered was that he was extremly comfortable and warm and there was a soft relaxing thumping near his head and as much as he wanted to keep sleeping in this coccoon of pure peace possibly even forever he heard an irritated grumble come from his stomach and he became all too aware that he had not eaten anything after the point where he saw Kaname with Zero together and his stomach was roaring ' **FEED ME** ' at him angery with him for his neglect of it's needs .

And the first thought that came to him was he could just go back to the kitchens where he had left enough food to feed an army but then he had another thought...did he realy want to feast apon the treats he had made for the one who had hurt him so badly ?

But he supposed he had no choice it could not go to waste and it would be better if the sustanance he spent all night making was used to provide the growing baby inside him with nourishment instead of feeding someone who did not truely appreciate him or what he did and had not bothered to show up to eat any of it on top of it all .

So after a small groan at being forced to acknowlage the world once more Aido opened his eyes...and came face to face with a sleeping Zero and it took all he had in him to not scream in shock and try to franticly leap out of the bed which he knew Zero would more than likley not thank him for but he managed to keep his mouth shut to keep from waking Zero .

Why was Zero sleeping next to him ? well Aido was in his bed and he needed somewhere to sleep too... and he supposed it was better than him staring at Aido well he slept waiting for him to wake back up because that was just a freaking creepy thing to do ...and the silverette was a very comfortable pillow ...wait what ?

He seriously did not just think that ...but... hey he had to be honest with himself from now on right ? and he had been through a hard time with the cheating and learning he was pregnant and all of the previous events and Zero had given him open arms and ...his own version of comfort and his reaction to being cheated on as well though stone cold the noble had to begrudgingly admit was mature and he took it far better than Hanabusa did and the previous nights conversation with the silver haired hunter was extremly sobering on the matter of what was best for him and his unborn child .

But it was in the hunters nature to be like that...he had fought his level E urges for years ever since he was a young child and he was only recently rewarded after years of suffering and trail and being constantly yanked around on a heavy chain and insanity rubbing at his brain threatning to take him over and make him into something no better than a parasite that only knew how to kill and feed with the very thing that helped him keep his sanity something that so many people took for granted and kept him from falling into that pit of darkness that so many others had desended to ...

Zero was anything but weak and helpless he had conditioned himself to persevere and continue on to not let the evil consume him and even if he was presented with a million dollars it still seemed like it would not be enough reward after everything he had been through and done just to keep his sanity from slipping .

Aido allowed himself to study the hunters features despite how disturbing it was to do so .

Zeros eyes where closed of course and his mouth was slightly ajar showing his fangs off he looked...at peace like everything was right in the world and he more than likley was at peace having won his battle with his level E side everything elnse must seem like a cake walk now ...even Kaname seemingly respected him for his strength of will and abilty to defy him ...

Then a thought struck the noble like a train ...

Was...Kaname...even... _worthy_ of Zero ?

Such a thought ...it seemed crazy to even think it Kaname was the king of vampires ...he could do basicly anything he wanted and no one who wanted to keep there head would question him and only a rare few could make him do what they wanted or defy him and live ...

But when he thought more about it ...thats all Kaname had going for him...his pureblood status...it let him control vampires but Zero was strong and brave on his own and could defy the purebloods aura and had fought a battle with his own internal monster and won and was forced to deal with Yuki leaving him and taking him back and leaving him once again in the dirt and dealing with her getting together with Ruka and now having the knowlage Kaname was cheating on him and then having to comfort and deal with a pregnant emotional vampire who he supposedly had nothing but distaste for and who said pureblood was cheating on him with and he had done it without hesitation...was there even a word to describe Zero in his entirety ?

For how intelligent Aido was even he could not think of one ...

Suddenly he felt the hunter shift and start to wake up opening violet eyes to look Aido in the face .

"Hey ...your awake...good now we can head to the nurse" said Zero getting out of the bed and taking his warm aura with him much to the blonds disapointment forcing him to get up as well to prepare to visit the infirmery for a check up .

once both vampires had cleaned up and made themselves look presentable they headed out to walk to the nurses office .

Now there school nurse named tasha was...an interesting character ...she was a witch who was hired to be the school nurse after an adventure with another witch she had blond hair a couple shades lighter than Aidos and it was always in a high ponytail held up with a pink butterfly clip and she had thick wire glasses covering dark brown eyes and a pink nurses uniform with a white zip up hoodie over it and her bedside manner was more often than not horrible though to be fair most people who came to her where doing something profoundly stupid and needed to be told it was profoundly stupid in the bluntest of manners and she was a good nurse when it all came down to it...her sometimes foul attitude aside .

Said witch walked over and made a confused face at seeing the hunter and the noble together "did i accidently drink one of my own painkiller potions again ?"

"No ...it's hard to explain..." Zero said leading Aido over to the examination table to sit down and relax .

"well i'm all ears" Tasha responded pushing her glasses back up and leaned against the wall waiting for a full detailed explaination for this oddness .

And after what seemed like hours of explaining and having to basicly remember every detail of the memories from the past days and the nurse looking ready to go on the war path with the pureblood Aido was laying on the table with Tasha rubbing a strange hand device over his stomach after spreading some sticky goop over it and she was staring intently at the screen on the side of her looking for the seemingly illusive unborn child and zero was sitting in a chair nearbye reading from a stack of books on the table next to his chair once and a while looking up curious about what was going on even asking once and a while if some weird shape on screen was the kid.

Aido himself was staring hard at the screen trying to identify his baby in the mess of grey and black on the screen but he was seeing nothing that looked like an infant and was about to ask if something was wrong till suddenly the annoying wiggling from the handset stopped and he saw a fuzzy shape on the screen and looking closer he could make out limbs and a tiny head moving slightly and the noble felt a smile come to his face finaly able to see the baby...

It was a little wiggly grey blob ...but it was _his_ little wiggly grey blob and he let himself relax against the pillow on the bed watching the little blob move and it even looked like it was trying to find it's hand to give it a good test suck a couple times he wished he could feel the kicks and wiggling and other movments now instead of having to wait for who knows how long for the baby to get big enough for him to feel it wanting to play with them.

Tashas voice broke him out of his trance

"you seem to be around 4 months along and the baby is growing realy well and you should be able to feel those movments in a few more weeks and it looks very healthy" said Tasha smiling gently patting aidos head with her free hand .

Aido could only nod in response to her words his own smile still on his face watching the tiny blob move letting thoughts of what it would look like and other pre-baby thoughts enter his head .

Suddenly Aido , Zero and Tasha heard light footsteps walking up to the nurses office and the door opened to reveal Kaname in the doorway and he was getting a full view of the scene ...

The purebloods eyes narrowed slightly looking at the three of them "What is going on here ?"

.

.

.

.

 _uh oh..._

* * *

And... i'm ending it here (not the story! don't worry about that we have a looooonnng way to go ! ) but the chapter because i want to be a stinker and cliffhanger you all so as always hope you enjoyed and leave a review with your thoughts and PM any ideas you may have for it or future stories because my arms and mind are always open ^^


	7. Confrontation

Not sure what to say here...just...enjoy ...oh and prepare to get pissed off at Kaname because hes a HUGE dick brain in this chapter so get your rotton food and whatever you like to toss and break out your baseball lessons from your heads storage and prepare to get tossing .

and that said on with the story

.

.

* * *

"I said...what is going on here ?" Kaname said walking forward towards the trio brown eyes showing slight confusion at the sight infront of him .

Zero half flew out of his chair sending it skidding across the room to hit a wall denting it and stomped over to Kaname obviously trying to contain the urge to beat the pureblood into a pulp and grabbed hold of Kanames shirt and got right in his face beautiful violet eyes turning a frightning blood red as his rage took over .

"I will tell you what is going on you disgusting shit sack...you where going behind both our backs and screwing with our emotions like we where some toys you could play with and one of your ex-puppets is expecting a child one that you will not get your filthy claws on as long as i'm alive and breathing so you can just take your royal backstabbing ass and get out of here before i kick it out" Zero shoved the pureblood away towards the door before backing up to head over to Aido not taking his eyes off the pureblood .

Kaname fixed his shirt and straightend his posture before speaking to them a cold smirk going over his features sending a shiver down Aidos spine as it seemed to claw into him "the only one i truely desire is Yuki ...she was my intended ...but seeing as she is with another i required...other entertainment and you both where good fun...Aido gave me whatever i wanted without hesitation only seeking to please me in anyway he possibly could but despite his loyalty being amusing i required more...stimulation and i went to you Zero for a challange...you gave me a good workout and played hard to get it was a very enjoyable experiance getting you to come to my bed i was hoping this would remain a well kept secret till Yuki came to her senses and returned to my side where she was born to be ...but i suppose my time will be much better spent training my half-blood heir to inherit the kuran title once it is brought into the world ..."

Aidos arms quickly wrapped themselves around his stomach despite the ultrasound gel still coating it as if fearing the baby would rip itself out of his womb at Kanames will and go to him .

"you obviously don't hear very well kuran ... because i said your not getting that baby as long as i'm alive and breathing !" Zero shouted hands twitching to grab his gun and to just shoot the pureblood in the face and gleefully be able to watch his scheming brain splatter on the wall behind him .

"i heard just fine Zero...and even though you may be able to say no to me...but not everyone has your...special gift" Kaname said chancing a glance at Aido "you will come back to me one of these days Hanabusa ...and so will our little child...and Zero will not be there all the time to keep me away from you and now i have to go prepare for our childs arrival ...so now thats out of the way i will see you both very very soon..." and with that the pureblood walked from the nurses office but his dark presence still lingered as did his threat .

Dark thoughts entered Aidos head and made him start to breath heavily

Could he realy fight off Kanames influence ? and keep his baby from being taken away from him and being used for whatever Kaname wanted to use him or her for ? he had been so deeply under Kanames spell before ...he could easily slip back under if he was not carefull and his little passenger would most certainly pay the price for his weak will against the pureblood .

Zeros hand on Aidos shoulder knocked him out of his thoughts "do not worry he will not get to you or your baby i can promise you that we will get through this"

.

.

.

.

Back in Zeros room Aido once again layed on the bed to relax and to think about all that had happend... Zero had told him on the way back he would have to stay with him in the sun dorms considering what might happen should he return to the moon dorms and that he would make sure Aidos schoolwork was brought to him and that his absence from classes would be taken care of and even offered to find him some baby magazines so he would be able to order things he would need for the baby once it was born and Tasha said she would get special equipment and maternity potions ready to be able to fully care for Aido during his pregnancy to make sure things went well and then for both him and the baby after the delivery .

Aido hoped her skills would be the ones that brought the baby into the world and not someone who Kaname had chosen who would more than likley just cut the cord and wisk the baby off somewhere away from him or Kaname himself would try and deliver it and Aido did not even want to think about what would happen in that situation he might just rip Adios stomach open then walk off and let him bleed to death after getting his heir he didin't want to think this way but the thoughts kept coming .

Zero was obviously going to be there for him during his pregnancy and help him but like Kaname said...he could not be with him all the time to protect them he had to go to class and patrol and do whatever elnse Zero did in his spare time and he highly doubted the other students where so stupid to where they would just easily accept two students disapearing out of nowhere with perhaps very off the cuff information on what was going on.

so after a few more thoughts fueled by hormonal paranoia and valid fear Aido was given some food to eat by Zero which he half inhaled till he was full and allowed himself to look around the room which he would be staying in .

it was neater than he expected even though a couple clothes littered the floor but what could he expect ?

The room certainly did not hold the same personality as Aidos own room which was littered with his treasures and other personal objects but it was nice even though it had a somewhat unwelcoming feel but he supposed he could fix that since he would not be able to do much elnse over the later months .

he supposed this would not be so bad he would be getting someones help he woulden't be alone in this his child would be born healthy and happy and protected and he could not ask for anything elnse...

well there was one thing ...

"Zero could i please have some chocolate sauce to put on this pasta ?"

"okay now that is just wrong ..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

(Hope you guys liked this chapter sorry it's shorter than you might have wanted... it took me a while to get the dialoge how i wanted it but i think i got it at least decent so as always review and let me know what you think and PM if you have any ideas for this or future stories because my arms and my mind are always open . )


	8. Savoring the calmness

Welcome back everyone i'm on a role with these chapters...i thought i would only be able to upload one every other week or so but i guess i was wrong well i better take advantage of my idea flow now before it clogs up again right ? ...oh ! i will have a suprise for you guys in a few more chapters ! so you just wait your going to realy like it ^^...at least i hope so ^^; anyway lets move on with the story...

.

.

.

* * *

So a few more weeks past and the once small bump on Aidos stomach bloated out even more showing the baby's progress as he became futher alongand he was also getting regular check ups by this point and everything was going very well the infant was showing no signs of distress or any other signs it was unhealthy and Aido himself was handling the pregnancy well even though he did sometimes feel like he was turning into a baby filled vampire whale and his feet where starting to realy hurt to the point where he had to walk around in super soft thick socks or bribe Zero to pick him up and carry him if it was realy bad .

Zero had been more than a little shocked when the blond vampire had not demanded that he get the bed well Zero took the floor or an air matress to sleep on but instead he was content to snuggle against him for naps .

The blond vampire had also been more than happy to use his condition to his full advantage not only to avoid walking on his swollen and sore feet but also he got to rope Zero into even _singing_ to his abdomen to calm the infant on particular days when the baby was extra bouncy and unconsolable.

Though he was a little jealous the hunter was a better singer than him...

And seeing as he could no longer fit into his school uniform or any other article of clothes he owned for that matter he was forced to start wearing Zeros larger shirts and loose sweatpants because there was no freaking way he was going to wear frilly and hideous maternity shirts and god forbid _maternity dresses_ he would **die** from the humiliation alone of having to wear those girls clothes to just be able to go around clothed properly .

He had been embarrased enough from preparing for when he went into labor Tasha having made him do lamaze classes with her and Zero by making him sit on the floor on a mat and do a bunch of overtly ridiculous breathing exercises with Zero behind him supporting his back well he had his hands on Aidos stomach rubbing large circles into it well the blond rythmaticly breathed well Tasha had her hands on Aidos knees talking to him and motioning what he would have to do during the labor he could only imagen how idiotic he looked to both Zero and the nurse ...and to add to his conda of embarrasment even Kain had walked in on one of the classes when he was bringing his cousin some of his personal things and had turned reddish purple in the face before he started laughing his head off only shutting up after Tasha had tossed a pillow at him and even then he had ran down the hall giggling .

Aido had run back to Zeros room and had hidden under the bed for hours only coming out with alot of coaxing plus the promise of chocolate covered strawberries and a long nap with his living vampire snuggle pillow.

Yuki was also very excited to be an aunt and had babbled on for 2 hours straight about what she could do with it once it was born if it was a girl she could doll her up in pretty dresses and take her shopping and show her some cooking skills though no one planned on her doing the last one ...and how she had managed to talk for that long without passing out no one quite knew the answer to that .

And if it was a boy she could dress him up in cute outfits and make sure he would not be a boy that liked to roll around in the mud though again they where not holding out hope on the last one and she had also taken to going to the lamaze classes with them so she could learn what to expect and the nurse had given her a baby doll to hold so she could learn how to hold her neice or nephew properly without hurting them .

She also watched Aido when Zero coulden't and often would bring over little treats she had made for him which normaly would make the noble recoil in fear from her cooking but now he happily devoured them .

And it was also desided that when Zero and Yuki where at class or otherwise busy and could not watch Aido headmaster Cross would watch him and keep him safe from anything Kaname might try and this set up was nowhere near as irratating as Aido thought it would be as the energetic ex-hunter allowed him to have as much ice cream as he wanted and indulged his many often insane cravings and practicly giftwrapped blackmail material for him in the form of pictures when Zero and Yuki and even some of Kaname when they where little and had embarrasing stories galor about them and both him and oddly enough Zero where always eager to feel the growing infants almost constant kicking .

Aido had wanted to feel the baby kick for so long and was bounce off the walls happy once it happened one day well he was taking a nap and started feeling light flutters and once it had begun to kick it hardly ever stopped always seemingly wanting it's mother to know his or her presence and make sure they where always known and acknowlaged .

Zero had been more than happy to make a crack about how it was already taking after Aidos attention hog personality .

Aido had frozen his butt to a chair for that one ...

At the moment he was resting on the couch in the headmasters office listening to the light _scractch scratch_ of a pen as Cross wrote something headphones over his stomach playing some soft lullaby to sooth the baby into calming down since it had been restless for hours and even Aido himself had been unable to get a good days sleep from all the hyperactive shuffling inside him .

And the other night they had tried to figure out the gender of the baby so they could stop calling it well ... **it** but it seemed the child was shy and turned away from the screen hiding it's gender from them but if it came down to it they would just have to figure it out once it was born and Aido was just glad they had picked gender- neutral baby clothes and such to avoid problems .

So all in all things had been a pretty calm few weeks if extremly embarrasing at times considering what happened a few weeks ago with the lamaze class and it had been also nerve wracking with Kanames threat to make Aido his once again and take the baby to do with as he pleased knawed at his brain but both Zero and Aido had guessed the pureblood would at least wait till Aido was truely alone to confront him or in labor to where there would be too much chaos and possible confusion around with everyone rushing to prepare for the birth to stop him from taking what he wanted from the blond .

But he supposed there was nothing more they could do but wait for the pureblood to make his move unfortunatly but hopfully everything would be alright and Kaname would loose interest in the baby and leave them in peace or at least come to his senses and they could work out a way to share the baby without the need for stealing or someone getting severly hurt though he guessed Zero would not be very pleased he was willing to make a deal with Kaname even if it would in the end be for the best for all of there healths .

Finaly the baby seemed to become as tired as it's mother and stopped it's kicking only giving a few small shifts as if trying to find a suitable position to get comfortable for a snooze and Aido soon felt his own eyes start to close finaly able to relax now that he was not being used as a kicking bag and hardly registering as he had a blanket put ontop of him and was tucked in before sleep overtook him .

.

.

.

Zero walked back from class to the headmasters office to pick Aido back up and take him back to his room and once he walked in he saw the blond noble was fast asleep head tucked into the blanket with some of his hair poking out of it looking like some oddly shaped burrito .

He walked into the office lightly returning the wave he got from Cross and scooped Hanabusa up blanket and all and walked back out of the office and into his room and settled his sleeping and lightly snoring load onto the bed before heading over to a night stand to finish up some homework before he too became tired and settled next to Aido for a small rest before his nightime patrol had to start and Yuki would come in to watch the pregnant vampire well he was out .

.

.

.

.

* * *

Well hope you guys liked this chapter and we will get back into the action soon enough and the baby will be born in a couple more chapters please be patient so ...will Kaname come to his senses ? maybe ..maybe not ...who knows ? and as always review and let me know what you guys think and if you have an idea for this or future stories PM me because my arms and my mind are always open .


	9. Changes

Welcome back

Well i got this done a bit later than i wanted to sorry about that but i was busy with other things (working on a spiderman pose for MMD and roleplaying) and could not write this but here it is now so enjoy what my crazy as the googly moogly brain came up with for you lol .

Oh and i forgot to tell you in the previous chapters...Tasha the nurse witch also belongs to a friend of mine named The-angelic-one on deviantart and her names"angel flying on broken wings" on so go check her art and stories out or i will ...say something realy nasty ...wow i realy fail at this stuff 8( but hey check her stuff out anyway pretty please with sugar along with nekosamuri123 and spookyicedtea and all my other peeps on deviantart because they need lots and lots of love too.

.

.

.

* * *

More weeks past and the 7th month was entered and now Aidos stomach looked like he randomly chose to swallow a large basketball whole plus he also started sleeping alot more at first it was only 2 or so 20 minutes to an hour nap during the night but it soon evolved into sleeping the whole day and almost the whole night only waking up to go to the restroom or eat or to play with his infants kicks before sleep overtook him again and he had also become more clingy towards Zero often giving him a large kicked puppy look whenever the other had to go out to patrol but they where informed this was perfectly normal by Tasha and he would be perky and having nesting instincts very soon .

They all wondered what that would be like would Aido just calmly pick up messy clothes or papers around the room once and a while or would he fly into a hormonal rage biting heads whenever someone dropped a tissue on the ground and did not pick it up right afterwards ?

everyone hoped it was not the latter since they wanted the school to remain intact as possible

When Aido awoke from his peacefull nap...he felt pain...an awful _stabbing_ pain in his lower abdomen but it was not possible he was in labor was it ? He was only 7 months along for goodness sake the baby was not ready yet... _aido_ was not ready yet ! he still had 2 more months to go before this was supposed to happen !

So he did the only thing he could think of to get some help ...

He screamed

.

.

"AAAUUUUAAAAHHHHHH !"

His silver haired sleeping partner bolted up and Zeros head snapped over to him seemingly fast enough to give him whiplash panic flashing in violet eyes .

"What happened ?!" Zero said looking the noble up and down for signs of harm but saw nothing but Aido panting like a water deprived dog and holding his bulging stomach like his life depended apon it and he was in more than obvious pain .

"I woke up in pain ...nnngh...this should not be happening yet...too soon...get the nurse _**NOW**_!" Aido was pretty much sure the whole school heard him through Zeros sound proof walls with that howl but he did not care at the moment he was in agony and possibly had a premature baby on the way so he had every right to scream the entire academy down if he wanted .

Zero was at the moment glad his walls where sound proofed because he did not want the whole school to run into his room at the screams and cries coming from the noble well he was getting the nurse and come in to see there 'idol-san' giving birth and looking like he had been half drowned in sweat before having to be chased down by the other night class members for memory alterations and a possible beat down by Aido himself for staring at him during labor but he was also slightly panicing as he knew babies where suppost to stay inside there mothers for a full 9 months to be healthy and wondered if Kaname had done something to the smaller vampire at some point in the rare fleeting moments he was alone to cause his premature labor but he would have to worry about that later right now he had to get Tasha before things got too far along and he was forced to put his hands where he realy did not want to .

So after making sure Hanabusa was comfortable or rather as he could possibly be at this time the gun weilding hunter ran out of the room being carefull to close and lock the anti-vampire charmed door behind him just incase something human or vampire desided to be a peeking tom and ran down the hall to the nurses office hoping nothing bad would happen well he was gone .

Aido panted and gasped and hyperventilated even tried to do that stupid lamaze like he was taught to do but nothing was helping calm or even slightly dull the pain coursing through his veins all he could do was lay there and feel the pain build inside him .

The already mindnumbing pain had radiated spreading from his lower stomach to his back pulsing through his spine in harsh spasms and wrapped around his narrow hips like a vice as if trying to crush his hips into a fine powder and then crush them even further .

His sapphire blue eyes where shut tight in pain and his teeth where gritted fangs extended from the stress from having so much pain and they where digging deeply into his lip drawing thin streams of blood drained from his torn up lip onto his pajamas but he hardly noticed the pain in his lip being too busy dealing with the pain he was having over the rest of his body and thoughts of everything he had gone though to keep the baby healthy and that it might be for nothing .

Was he going to misscarry or be forced to watch as his child slowly died inside an incubator ? After so much had already happened to him ?

After he had had his heart crushed and stomped on like it ment nothing ?

After he had run through the filth and rain too horrified at what he saw to even want to think about anything ?

After he had learned he was pregnant by the one who had done so ?

After he had some sense knocked into him and was told by Zero that Kaname was not worth his tears so he would not mourn the loss of him ?

After weeks of having cravings and having sore and swollen ankles and feeling the kicks and wiggles of the possibly the only good thing Kaname had ever done for him ?

After he had spent so much time actualy _bonding_ with Zero of all vampires ? and laughing with the headmaster at some stupid picture he had taken of the silverette or Yuki .

After he had listened to the pride Yuki held in her voice after learning she was going to be an aunt ?

All those plans of spoiling his child and dressing it in fancy clothes and teaching it about everything he had in his lab to the paroxid to the bunson burner and watching it's powers grow and useing them with his own to play pranks would be only that ...plans ...a simple dream .

Was he going to die ? he certainly felt like he was going to ...

More sweat poured from his body soaking him and his clothes reminding him all to much of the time he had run in the rain after seeing Kaname cheat on him and then had walked back in the same storm .

suddenly he felt something in his lower half rip open and when the blond vampire looked down to see what had happened and what he saw horrified him beyond belief ... blood was coating his pants and as the blood flow intensified so did his pain ...

What was happening to him ?!

.

.

.

.

.

It was offical Aido Hanabusa was having a very very bad night ...

First he had woken up with excruciating pain that had only gotten worse thinking he was having a late misscarriage or going into premature labor but he also learned he was as Tasha (quiet bluntly he might add) put it... growing a girls privates .

Well ...not exactly as it was only a temporary opening for the baby to come out from so he would not have to be chopped into like a fat christmas goose and could give birth safely all natural and his body quiet literally started breaking apart at the seems so it could reshape itself to suit this purpose .

But at least the pain had stopped after he had been giving a pregnancy safe pain killer potion and even though he could still feel his body shifting and reshaping he did not feel any pain from it only some mild discomfort from both his bones wiggling around inside him along with the now fully awake and hyper baby but from being basicly packed in with pillows one even going between his legs to help keep the gauze that had been put in his new opening to help keep blood from getting everywhere from slipping out .

And add having a period from hell to the list of torments he had had to deal with that night luckely it would just be for that night since after that the opening should have fully healed though Tasha had hooked him up to an IV just incase the bloodflow desided to keep going he had also been changed into fresh dry pajamas and his torn lip had been tended to.

And much to his sadistic joy he got to take his pain out on Zeros hand though he did wish it was Kaname who's fingers he damaged but he supposed that could be for another time if the pureblood came around well he was still pregnant and hormonal and he desided to come within arms reach perhaps he would even give him a good choking oh how unbelievably pleasant that sounded right now ...

Though now that his pain had been taken care of he did feel bad for squishing Zeros fingers even though they would heal up in a few hours since it was not his fault he was in this position and he had been nothing but helpfull to him .

Aido wondered what Zero would think about getting some good brand gun polish and his horse getting a nice new saddle ...

Though his plans for rewarding Zero like no tomarrow for his kindness could wait...because the silverette was currently giving him a heavenly headrub well humming some random tune and soon enough Hanabusa fel he was becoming tired again .

So after a few more well aimed scalp rubs the noble felt his eyes drift shut once again in a happy dream ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry no adorable little idol-chan this chapter but just be patient it will happen soon enough and yes i gave Aido a vajaja because pushing a baby out your ass is just plan nasty sounding to me so bite me .

And i may very well let Aido choke Kaname like homer does bart in a later chapter...and maybe let Zero and Kaien kick some pureblood patookie too ...hey Zero and Cross are two of my favorite VK characters along with Aido i want them to get some action too so shut up and don't laugh !

And as always dear readers review and let me know what you think so i can go into a little sqeeing fit out of pure unbridled joy and hopfully make the story better for you all and PM me with any ideas you may have for this story or a future one because my arms and my mind are always open to them and the odds of my brain falling asleep on ideas for this or future stories is a big possibility . *brain bites me for that comment* OW !


	10. Some Things You Can Not Control

Hi everyone ! welcome back to the story hope you guys like this chapter and things are gonna get bloody ! big thanks to ben4kevin and .1 for sticking with the story and reviewing and offering me ideas free cookies for everyone ! *tosses them* and now on with the story before you dash off somewhere on major sugar rush . )

.

.

.

* * *

Aido Hanabusa was now 9 months pregnant and was due any day and now looked like he had a small beach ball hidden under his shirt was ready for the baby to just come out and greet him already since he was tired of feeling fat and having sore everything all the time and wanted his new down below part to go away though a part of him still wanted to keep the baby safe inside him since Kain had reported back to him and Zero that Kaname had returned from wherever he had gone to for the past couple months and was acting very strangely like he was planning something .

Everyone hoped he was just working it up to ask Aido for a joint custody arrangement ...though they also guessed this more than likely was not the case unfortunatly ...though Zero had said he would go over and blast the vampire kings royal jewels off should he came within 40 feet of the noble or his child .

Everyone knew he was not kidding about that .

So only a couple days after Kaname returned more charms where placed around Zeros room and the nurses office and the headmasters office all of which where places Hanabusa might be should the pureblood deside now was the time to get grabby with the baby should it be born .

Yuki was practicly bursting with happy energy and was constantly bringing over baby name books for Aido to read with her wanting to help with the name .

Cross was also beaming at the thought of being a 'grandpa' and even bought a shirt saying it .

Though he had also bought Zero a 'happy to be a daddy' shirt and had been tossed into the wall for it .

The blond vampire had also recently entered the nesting stage and he would clean anything that looked even remotely dirty or had a spot on it he would find something that did not meet his hormonal standered and then scrub at it till it shined like a mirror or someone took it away from him fearing he would overexaust himself or it broke from the force of the cleaning though everyone had to admit the rooms Aido had been staying in over the past months did look better and it certainly was a funny sight to see from the usualy very lazy vampire noble .

At the moment said vampire was in Zeros room not looking very noble cleaning the sink for the 5th time wearing a shirt that somehow managed to be loose around his stomach and had a red with blue speckles bandanna wrapped around his head making his hair stand straight up to keep it out of his face so he could clean better but he stopped half way when he suddenly got a feirce craving for something chocolatie and went to ask Zero to take him to the kitchens so he could find some or make it .

"Zero i want chocolate can we go to the kitchens and see if theres any ?" Aido asked taking the bandanna from his head letting it fall around his face once again not wanting to walk to the kitchens looking like a fat Vash The Stampede .

"Yeah just let me grab bloody rose and we can go" Zero responded knowing that if he said no the noble would just pout till he got whatever he was craving and would munch on it till he was full or desided he wanted something elnse .

That reminded him they needed to restock on icecream and potato chips... .

After the gun was tucked in to where it could be easily grabbed to shoot at any offender him and Aido started there walk to the kitchens to look for some chocolate for the noble to munch on and Hanabusa let his hand slide into the silver haired hunters ...

.

.

Zero tried _realy hard_ not to grimace as a chocolate covered pickle was shoved under his nose sending a nauseating mix of sweet and sour up into his overly sensitive nostrils and he could not help but feel sorry for the infant inside said creator of said monstrousity since it was the one getting the revolting results of it's mothers strange cravings .

"You sure you don't want some ?" Aido asked still holding the green and brown _thing_ out

"No...you and your baby need it more..." Zero said trying to get the offending beast that could not even be called food anymore out of his face without triggering an offended crying fit from Aido .

"Suit yourself..." Aido shrugged and chomped into his yummy treat before making a face .

"Do we have any honey and tarter sauce ?"

"I think i'm going to be sick ..."

.

.

After the ... _food_ had been devoured by the pregnant vampire they headed back to Zeros room and once again where holding hands .

It was no secret among there small group that the Hanabusa and Zero had grown closer over the past months opening up and sharing secrets though they where not sure they could enter a relationship yet considering that Aido was pregnant and had all sorts of hormones bouncing around inside messing with his brain and they wanted to wait till things where more ...settled down before they made any decisions on where they would go from there and where there relationship stood .

"Oh hello you two !" Cross walked up to them and quickly hugged Zero then ducked to avoid being grabbed and hugged Aido who just accepted it used to it by now .

"What do you want Cross ?" Zero asked slightly annoyed at being interupted from his small walk with Aido

"I just was looking for you two to show you what i made for you" the older hunter held out a thick book and once opened showed it was a handmade baby milstones book .

Aido felt a grin light up his face at the present knowing how much fun it was going to be recording every little thing his child did but before he could open his mouth to thank Cross for the gift ...

 _ **BOOOOOOOM !**_

The windows in the hallway smashed and both hunters moved to sheild the pregnant vampire from the sharp glass .

Kaname was attacking now and it could not have come at a worse time .

Because once the windows broke...

So did Aidos waters ...

The noble nearly fell to his knees as a pain shot through him but he was caught by Zero before he could fall on any glass .

"Hanabusa what happened !?" Zero asked panic evident in his voice at the nobles near collapse .

"T-the baby ...i-it's coming n-now the waters b-broke..." Aido managed to choke out feeling another pain coming on .

"Now !? of all times ...Cross you have to get Hanabusa to the nurse ! well i deal with Kuran..." Zero said reaching for the bloody rose but his shirt was tightly cluched by Aido and the noble dug his face into Zeros chest .

"No i want you to be with me ...don't leave me" Aido did not want to sound so whiney but he wanted Zero with him when his baby came into the world he wanted Zero to hold it right after he did he wanted to see those violet eyes light up with joy when the infant was placed in his hands .

"Hana...i'm sorry but i have to..." Zero started to say but Kaien put his hand on the younger hunters shoulder silencing him .

"Zero you stay with him he needs you right now to support him through this i will try and talk Kaname down and if it comes to it fight him even if it kills me so go get him to the nurse right now" Cross said and ran out of the dorms before Zero could make further protests .

"Alright then ...lets get you both taken care of" Zero said and scooped the laboring vampire up and rushed to the nurses office and informed Tasha of the upcoming arrival and what chaos was going to happen outside hoping that Kaname could be talked down or held off long enough by the ex-hunter to where the baby could be delivered and it and Aido could be taken to a safe place .

Outside a storm started to rage ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

As desired your all getting badass Kaien Cross in the next chapter !

will he manage to get Kaname to stop trying to take the baby from Aido or will the fangless vampire be forced to kick the purebloods ass ? find out in the next chapter ! hopfully i can make it a real goody for you all heeheheh .

.

.

Oh and if none of you are voice nuts like i am you will find this fact interesting ...the little Vash the Stampede gag i made was a referance to the fact that bryce papenbrook who voices Aido in Vampire Knight also did Young Vashes voice in Trigun so theres a little fun fact for you all .


	11. A Shattering Loss

Welcome back and it's about to go down in this chapter ! so put your head between your legs and kiss your bum goodbye ! ok ...maybe that is a little too overexagerated...but who cares as long as it was funny ...right...right...? ok maybe not )

Anyway enjoy this chapter everyone !

.

.

.

* * *

Kaname walked up to the sun dorms ready to take his little one to his home with him having sensed that Aido would soon give birth he had returned to the school after properly preparing his home to safely care for a child he knew full well producing children into the world took hours so if it came down to it he could just take the pregnant noble to his house and have him deliver there if Zero desided to be ...hostile with him but just as he was about to enter the dorms to go to the nurses office he was blown back by a powerfull invisable force and he knew exactly what it was ...

A hunters spell and he knew exactly who had cast it ...

"Trying to keep me from what is rightfully mine are you Cross ?" Kaname asked well getting back onto his feet searching for the ex-hunter in the darkened hall with his sharp vampire eyes .

Cross walked out from the shadows showing a serious look on his face he had also abandoned his thick robe knowing if this came down to a fight he could not afford having it get caught on something he also had his anti-vampire sword in his grip and was ready to use it if needed .

"Your not going to be able touch that baby once it's born if you keep this attitude up ...i'm sure Aido would be more than willing to offer a compromise but you have to show him your also willing to listen to reason...so just turn around and return to the moon dorms before you go past the point of no return on this" Kaien half pleaded he did not want to hurt Kaname knowing how much it would break Yukis heart since she still loved her brother despite her anger at him after learning all that he had done very much and Cross could not bear to see his beloved daughter upset at his hand .

"You should know me better than that old hunter...you should know i never settle for half " Kaname said before using his power to blow up a small tree behind Kaien forcing him to drop to the ground and roll out of the way to avoid being wounded by flying wood splinters a few barely missing him .

Cross got quickly back to his feet and raised his weapon to show he was not backing down he had to keep the pureblood from making it to the nurses office before proper procautions could be taken to prevent a cruel seperation from taking place "As i promised Zero and Hanabusa ...i will make sure you do not take the baby away even if it kills me in the process"

Kaname just scoffed at the hunter "I can not believe the fangless vampire would be so foolish as to waste his final breath to keep me from what belongs to me after all i have lived much longer than even you and Hanabusa and Zero are both so inexperienced and more than likley do not know the first thing about caring and raising another life...how could they hope to care for a child when it appears they can not even take care of themselves ? i would even bet i could even go in there and make Zero have my children as well without much of a fight..."

Cross felt his anger start to bubble to the surface at the insult towards his son and the noble with who said son had grown to love over the course of the past months but he tried to calm himself because he knew it was a gross lie and a trap ...that was exactly what Kaname wanted him to do...he wanted him to become angery ...he wanted him to become blinded with rage to where he could not fight properly and would go down easily... no...he had to toss away his emotions he could not let the pureblood get under his skin to get his strings embedded in him ...lives where at stake .

.

.

Inside the nurses office Aido was now in full blown labor only able to catch a short rest before the pain had made sure that he would not be able to relax and get a proper sleep and hating he was hating every second of it his face was as red as a cherry tomato and his hair was practicaly glued to his skull and his fevered face with sweat and his swollen middle was as hard as a drum cover in a fierce contraction he wanted to push so badly to end this torment and to be able to see the beautiful result of his agony but he was not fully dialated yet so he coulden't push and end it... so he was taking his frustration out on zeros hands and even though the silverettes hands where being crushed Zero showed no reaction only offering him words of encouragement .

"You are doing fine...you just need to wait a little longer then you can push as much as you want" Zero tried his best to comfort the noble well trying not to wince at the pain in his hands knowing the blond had it worse right now and it would only get more painfull for him as the labor went on they where in this for the long haul and he had to keep Hanabusa from giving up from pain or exaustion because there was no giving up on childbirth .

"Lets try and get him up and moving...it might help speed things along and keep him distracted from the contractions" Tasha said noting things where not coming along as they should be considering how obviously painfull the labor was .

Aido could only give her an unbelieving face ...he felt like he could hardly keep from passing out now he was expected to walk around the room ? before he could voice his thoughts he felt himself being taken from the bed and his feet settled on the infirmery floor but even though he felt very weak and thought he would fall down he did not since Zero was holding him up .

Zero helped Aido walk around the office allowing the noble to lean on him as much as he needed to during his contractions knowing that if he let go Aido would tumble to the floor legs unable to hold his own weight .

So they kept walking as things became more intense...

.

.

More trees exploded around him and Cross hoped the other students would think it was thunder as it had also started to storm outside though the storm was a small saving grace from the students becoming curious and looking outside to see the headmaster of the school and one of the day class students fighting like a cat and a dog and even if they did they where too far from the school and the rain too heavy to see through from the windows .

He had managed to shove Kaname away from the doors leading into the dorm and had got him a little further than the gate into the school to the forest laying outside it but this had just given the pureblood more ammo to use against him he just hoped he could keep up the fight .

The hard rain also was also causing him problems as his glasses where becoming fogged up as rain hit them like hail would hit a windsheild hindering his vision and he was slipping on the wet grass as he dodged the spraying wood shards well trying to keep infront of the gate that led inside the day class dorms knowing if he gave even the smallest opening Kaname would take it and more than likley make it inside before Kaien could stop him .

Kaname was not even phased by his apponents defences he could tell the ex-hunter would soon become worn down from dodging his attacks and guarding the gate plus trying keep from sliding all over the place on the soaked ground .

Then ...the pureblood found his opening ...

Cross quickly leaped out of the way as a large branch flew at him and landed next to a somehow unbroken tree breaking his glasses and had the air forced from his lungs and he even thought he would cough one up as he landed hard on the ground but he forced himself to sit up and he leaned against the tree hoping to catch his breath and return some into his burning lungs but he was not so lucky as he soon became aware that he no longer had his trusted weapon in his grip and he opened his eyes to look for it and his eyes widened in horror when he saw where it now was ...

It was now in Kanames hands ...

All Kaien could do was cry out as his own blade was run through his right shoulder going deeper and deeper through flesh and even bone before it was buried deep inside the tree behind him pinning him to it .

Kaien could not believe what just happened ...he had been impaled with his own sword !

How could he have been so stupid as to let it get into the purebloods hands ?! he promised he would not let Kaname get passed him to the dorms and into the infirmery but now that is exactly what was going to happen...he had failed Zero and Aido ...he had failed as a hunter ...a father and a grandfather...

"Well i must admit this was an amusing game Cross but now it is over and i won ...be greatful that i am just here to take my child home with me otherwise you would be in even more pain right now" and with that the pureblood headed for the gate leaving the wounded , humiliated and trapped ex-hunter behind not caring if he bled to death ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Well i bet i just pissed several of you people off with this chapter...and sorry i know i promised the baby would be here in this chapter but i desided i would push it a bit (no pun intended ) and wait till the next chapter to let you guys see the baby ...

And as always review and let me know what you think of this chapter so i can improve for the next one and PM my inbox with any ideas you might have for this story or a future one because my arms and my mind are always open )


	12. All things must come to an end

Hi everyone welcome back to the story and this will be the final chapter of this story hopfully i can end this story well enough without it being crap and i'm very happy that i have gotten good reviews on it and have managed to update reguarly for you all and thanks to anyone whos read this all the way through and given me ideas and enjoyed it and i hope i can make another story soon that you will enjoy just as much .

Anyway on with the story !

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of waiting in nothing but pain Aido was _finaly_ told he could push by the nurse and so he did just that bearing down with all his might curling in on himself as best he could with his stomach just wanting his passenger for 9 months to finaly get out of him and into his arms where it belonged .

He knew he should be extreamly embarrased right now...he had his legs spread wide displaying everything to the nurse with only a blanket over them as if trying to preserve any dignity he had left and his face was as red as a ripe apple and his normaly styled blond hair was acting as a tight wet cap from all the sweat his body was producing over the past couple hours he could only imagen how awful he looked to Zero right now...

The noble took in a shaky breath then straining himself with a loud cry as the next wave stung him and pushed feeling the baby move down slightly further into his birth canal .

Zero was trying to be of as much comfort as he could to the noble right now he could tell he was in even more pain and pushing something out of a recently gotten opening had to be less than fun for the normaly prideful vampire , he gently put his hand on Hanabusas abdomen to try and massage some of the pain away and he felt that it was as hard as a stone and was rippling slightly with rapidly coming contractions but he could still feel the frantic kicking from the infant inside wether from fright at the swirling chaos happening outside it's warm home for so long or excitment at finaly coming into the world he did not know .

Suddenly the door flew open and Kaname walked in damp from the rain and strolled over closer to the laboring Aido and a ready to bite nurse and hunter .

"Well seems your almost there Aido ...good seems the small...disagreement with Cross spared me from a long wait" Kaname said reaching out to pet at the nobles head in a twisted illusion of an attempt to comfort him but the purebloods wrist was grabbed by Zero and wrenched back the bones threatning to break from the force .

"Touch him and i will rip your arm off and beat you with it !" Zero shouted and let his other hand fall from Aidos grip so he could grab Kanames other wrist to make sure the noble was not touched by his filthy hands .

Aido was not happy at all his silverette had let go of his hands when he needed them desprately to take his pain out on something and the pureblood who had caused him the pain was also standing over him way to close for comfort with the threat of the second his child came out would be snatched away never to be seen again ...

Then ...he saw it ...

Kanames neck ...

It was right in arms reach he was so close he could strangle him...

so

He did just that and grabbed hold of the purebloods neck and _squeezed_ as hard as he could ! savoring the choking noise that cam from Kanames mouth .

* * *

Outside Kaien was still pinned to the tree his shoulder throbbing from the blade embedded in it he knew Kaname must be in the infirmery right now and who knows what was happening in there ...guilt was ebbing at him how he had not kept the pureblood from making it inside ...

Wait...

What was he doing ? wallowing in self pity ? letting himself slowly bleed to death from his own weapon well in the rain ?

Did he realy plan on just laying there uselessly like a drowned rat well Zero , Aido and the little baby who he planned on loving like it was his actual grandchild where split apart and possibly even killed from Kanames foolish agenda and use of his powers ?

Well he for one was not willing to accept that outcome and die here well that happened !

So taking a deep breath Cross grabbed hold of the hilt of his sword and panted well bracing himself and pulled trying not to let the fact the sword was moving around inside his shoulder causing it even more damage and how much his shoulder was hurting get to him he was not going to break from this...

Finaly the sword was pulled from the tree and soon slide out from his now throbbing and bleeding badly shoulder and Cross tried not to wince apon seeing that his blade was coated in his own blood and he just hoped no level Es would be attracted by the blood to the school and the rain would wash the red fluid from the grass he also knew better than to look at the gore that was his shoulder before he could get help and getting to his feet he walked through the gate and into the dorms holding the bloody sword in his other hand since his other arm would not be able to hold the weight of the weapon.

He needed to get to the infirmery ...for more reasons than one ...

* * *

Kaname tried to free his wrists from Zero so he could free his neck from Aido who had gotten much louder apon feeling the baby start to crown at his opening signaling it would be all over momentarily .

"Your almost there ! the head is almost out then it's smooth sailing from there !" Tasha exclaimed trying to ignore the rather amusing scene infront of her she after all had a job to do ...

Aido curled in more on himself pushing well still keeping a grip on Kanames neck his heart pounding in his chest as if threatning to burst before letting out a scream as the baby came free in a gush of fluids and landed safely in the nurses hands and things went quiet .

The deafening silence was shattered by a dainty cry as the newborn wiggled in anger at being pushed from it's warm home and into the cold office .

Tasha smiled seeing how lively the baby was and checked the gender "Congratulations...it's a girl"

The blond could only weakly giggle before unhanding Kanames neck letting the pureblood fall to the floor passed out from being choked "give her to me"

Tasha handed the new little one over to the new parent smile becoming wider as she watched him quickly bond with his new baby girl .

Said little girl had stopped crying and had calmed slightly opening her eyes showing they where the same sapphire blue as her moms and as little as she had they could tell she also had brown hair and it was like duckling fluff and Aido let himself run his fingers through the barley there strands knowing that soon enough they would grow in before he knew it .

The nurse grabbed a small towel and handed it to Hanabusa so he could wrap the little girl in it knowing he more than likley did not want to let her have his new child at the moment .

Aido held her close crying in relief rather than pain now she looked up at him and reached for his face with tiny hands .

Zero was also gazing down in awe at the tiny life in the other vampires arms letting his held tilt over to the side admiring as he saw how fast the bond formed between a parent and there child .

"You did perfectly...you realy did" Zero said quietly letting himself sit in a chair near the bed smiling as the infant looked at him with curious eyes .

"Thanks...so ...what should we name her ?" Aido said looking up at the voilet eyed hunter tiredness evident in his voice .

"You realy want me to help name her ?" Zero asked slightly suprised he had such a special job to to for someone especialy a someone that was just born a few moments ago .

"It is the least i could do after all that you have done" Aido responded

Zero thought for a moment holding out his finger for the baby to grab she giggled happily grasping it .

"Hikari...it means light ...and i think shes been your little light the past few months" Zero said

"You have also been my light and i can not thank you enough for it ...so what do you say Hikari ? do you like your name ?" Aido said looking back down at the newly named Hikari .

She only gave a gurgle in response

Everyone turned towards the door and Kaien walked in looking pale as a sheet and was soaking wet and obviously bleeding from a deep wound in his shoulder .

Cross looked around the room eyes going wider and a small smile appearing on his face not only apon seeing an infant gleefully holding Zeros finger in an almost picture perfect scene but also an unconsious pureblood laying comicly on the floor next to the bed .

He realy wished he had his camera ...

"Seems i missed quiet the adventure" Cross chuckled despite the looks he was getting and walked over to the bed to look at the new baby "aw shes such a cutie ...i would ask to hold her but my arm is a little sore at the moment"

Tasha quickly walked over to him "Now you put down that sword right now and sit down before you fall down well i fix that arm how long have you been bleeding like this ? you look like a ghost" more questions poured from the witches mouth and Cross realy did not want to try to answer them all .

A small groan came from the pureblood and he sat up and came face to face with a rather pissed off looking vampire hunter .

"this is for trying to steal a baby from it's loving parents and impaling me with my own sword and leaving me to die" Kaien said before hitting the pureblood with the flat end of his sword once again knocking kaname out cold.

Everyone who was still consious laughed at that one .

.

.

.

.

* * *

The end ! hope you all enjoyed it and see you for my next story i realy enjoyed writing this and i hoped you all liked reading it hopfully my next story will be even better and more enjoyable .

A reviewer asked me to do a Kaname/senri story but i am not quiet sure i could pull it off so if i can't i apologize upfront and if i do find an idea and do it i hope it will meet expecations .

And as always review and let me know what you think and also wether you thought the baby was going to be a boy or a girl and did you realy expect me to kill Kaien off ? you know be better than that i hope and PM me with any ideas you might have for future stories because my arms and my mind are always open to them .

Anyway i need to get to bed since it is almost 4:30 in the morning here ...yeah i'm a night owl ...

See you next time ^^ and i'm going to take tomarrow to read every fanfiction i can find to build up my own idea storage container again so i can make another story so heres to hoping for another story to come realy soon .


End file.
